


With You, Always

by TheAwkwardStar



Series: Sora-Xehanort Saga [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A small drabble I thought of, Gen, after i saw a really cute post that charlie made about sora and xemnas in dumbo's world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardStar/pseuds/TheAwkwardStar
Summary: Sora has a bit of an identity crisis after learning of Vanitas' death. Luckily, he still has someone to steer him in the right direction.An in-between story after 'Regret'.





	With You, Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chachacharlieco](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chachacharlieco).



> Hey, if Nomura can make a bunch of decimal and fraction stories before KH3, I don't see why I can't before the end.
> 
> Let's see if you guys can catch which Disney movie I'm referencing. ;D

He was dreaming about it again.

A monster swallowing him up as he struggled to reach out for Kairi's lucky charm. He'd promised to hold onto it. He couldn't lose it now.

Sometimes he would catch it, then his dream would become much more relaxing. But sometimes he wouldn't, and....

...It felt like he lost of piece of himself each time he failed.

He could imagine Vanitas mocking him for being such a failure.

He went to inspect the castle more than once. It was always empty. Whenever he came back to the Islands, he wouldn't even bother going home. He'd just sit down on the sand, staring off into the distance as the moon floated above the ocean. He considered leaving a lot, to explore other worlds.

Alone.

...Kairi and Riku would understand. Right...?

Today was one of those days he stayed on the beach. He stared down at his own reflection. He pulled off his gloves. His hands were still a bit cut up from all of the training he did with Vanitas. Not to mention that his skin was a bit darker than before. He grimaced when he paid more attention to his eyes.

Bright yellow. Glowing ominously as they reflected the moon's light. Sometimes his reflection betrayed him, showing him smiling for no reason at all. As if his mirror image knew something he didn't.

He didn't like it. He didn't like any of this.

Sora dropped to his knees and frowned at his reflection in the water. His raised his fists up into the air and started smacking the water, attempting to scatter his image enough so he didn't have to see it anymore. Sora winced as some of the soggy sand flew up into the air and hit his face. He paused for a second. His eyes widened and he placed a single hand on the side of his face.

His skin looked almost like it used to with the sand on it. Sora grunted and buried his hands into the water and pulled out clumps of wet sand. He started smearing it all over his face and chest. He eventually stopped to look at his reflection again, breathing heavily.

"Sora?

He jumped a little, not expecting to hear someone at this hour. He turned his head.

"....Mom?"

His mother was in her pajamas. She looked tired, but still genuinely happy to see him. He noticed her boat at the dock.

...Had she...done this before? Just to see if he was here?

His mother put her hands on her hips with a mildly amused expression.

"Sora, what on earth are you doing?"

Sora lowered his head.

"...Mom...why am I so _different_ now?"

His mother sighed and closed her eyes. She sat down on the shoreline next to him. She opened them and smiled.

"You're not. You're just a little dirty. Come here, sweetie."

Sora scooted a little closer to her. She leaned down and gently grabbed his hands.

"Five...fingers." She wiped off the sand from his hands. Sora's eyes lit up.

"Two feet." She picked up his feet and moved them a little. He smiled.

"One cute little button nose!" She poked his nose and Sora giggled as she wiped the rest of his face with her sleeve.

"And two blue eyes like you!" Sora pointed at his face. His expression fell as he suddenly looked very sad. His mother gave him a pained smile and shook her head.

"...Sora, close your eyes."

Sora did as he was told. He felt her picking up his hand and placing it on his own chest.

"Now, forget what you see. What do you feel?"

"...My heart."

She brought him close to her own chest. He could hear her heartbeat.

"...Your heart!" He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"See? They're exactly the same." Sora's mother ruffled his hair.

"Oh! I have one more thing to show you. Turn around, Sora. And no peeking!"

Sora stuck out his bottom lip and shuffled his legs around until he faced the opposite direction. He crossed his arms.

"...Alright, you can look now."

Sora spun back around. He gasped. She was holding a silver chained necklace with a crown on the end of it.

"Is that...for me?"

She nodded and placed it in his hands.

"A gift from me to you. Go ahead and put it on, sweetie."

Sora slipped the chain on his neck. It was comfortable, and he felt somehow lighter wearing it. For a moment, he felt like he could do anything if he believed hard enough.

"This is so you never forget. That you'll be in my heart, no matter where you go...or how much you change."

Sora gripped the necklace tightly. He glanced up at her with tears in his eyes.

"...Always?"

Sora's mother opened her arms. He reached over and hugged her tightly. She placed her head carefully on top of his and rubbed his back.

"Always."


End file.
